


Lace and Genetic Material

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, DONT KINKSHAME ME, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, i am so sorry for writing this yall but ya gotta admit it's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat takes a kink suggestion to heart. Happy times commence. Enjoy.





	Lace and Genetic Material

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i needed crossdressing gamkat and no one would give it to me. So i made my own, thots.
> 
> this just has all my kinks in here

Karkat wanted to kill his matesprit. It wasn’t the first time this thought had barged into his head; leaving it’s muddy thought prints all over Karkat’s thinkpan. In fact this thought had been coming in very frequently, so frequently in fact that Karkat was pretty sure that his thinkpan self has a swiffer wet mop at the ready.

But the cleanliness of his thinkpan wasn’t the main issue at the moment. That would be that Karkat is in a fucking dress at 4am because his matesprit thought it would be quote unquote “motherfucking wicked as shit” and Karkat couldn’t think of any vulgarities to shout at Gamzee at that moment but staring at himself in the bathroom mirror brought at least thirty Karkat could yell in rapid succession at the clown but Karkat would need to leave the bathroom first and he would rather die than do that right now.

Karkat didn’t hate the idea of wearing women's clothes, in fact he had done it before for Kanaya; multiple times in fact. All of the girl friends in their fucked up friend group is either too busy or would rather dig out their horns with rusty spoon or their bare hands than sit in a dress for a couple of minutes; some of the guys would do it but they were too busy too, so Karkat had to step up to the plate once again to help a fellow friend...after hours of screaming and very gentle words from Kanaya of course 

Karkat spent hours, even days being fitted and refitted and then Kanaya decided to changed the whole dress and he had to be fitted again but it wasn’t all bad. Karkat liked wearing her dresses, they looked good enough and they were pretty comfortable but Kanaya’s new boutique wasn’t the point of the night. the point was Karkat was fine with wearing dresses, he loved it in fact, but as he was standing in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, he realized one thing: he really, really, really, didn’t want someone else to see him in girl’s clothes, especially his matesprit.

It felt like he was spitting on his own face at this point, like his mind was kicking around his self confidence like it was a fucking soccer ball.

Karkat tried to pull the hem of the dress down but it stopped at the top of his knees before quickly bouncing back to the middle of his thigh, Karkat didn’t know why Gamzee wanted the dress to be so fucking short. Karkat tried a few more times before huffing out an annoyed breath and started to pull the black stocking up his legs.

He was about to put on the matching flats but a loud knock interrupted him.

“Honk honk motherfucker” Gamzee said behind the bathroom door. Karkat jumped before taking a few steps to the door.

“I’ll be out in a goddamn second!” Karkat yelled at his matesprit as a response.

“Aight Karbro…” Gamzee paused before knocking again, a little softer than his first one

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not as comfy as possible” Gamzee reassured “we can just jam out on the couch and watch a movie if ya want”

Karkat paused, that was actually a good question to ask, did he really want to do this?

He wasn’t uncomfortable with the...sex stuff. He was scared of what Gamzee would do when he saw him, even though Gamzee suggested the idea after knowing that Karkat was modeling clothes for a while. Karkat was still scared of Gamzee realizing he didn’t love his fucked up matesprit as much as he thought he did and leaving as soon as Karkat stepped out of the bathroom, but that was the point of wearing the dress for the clown; to show that he trusts Gamzee with anything, to show that Karkat isn’t as insane as he thought he was.

To show how much Gamzee loves him.

Oh shit Karkat was crying, he didn’t know when he started.

Karkat wanted to absorb this emotional turning point in his life but he realized that he had on some mascara and it was dripping down his fucking face, he grabbed a few squares of toilet paper and wiped off the mascara markings and reapplied it before responding.

“Yeah, I’m fine doing this you shitty clown, just...give me a second” Karkat reassured.

Karkat could hear Gamzee’s loud, squeaky laugh and his loud stomps he called footsteps as he walked away, god he loved his goddamn weird ass matesprit.

Karkat freshened up his make-up, gave his dishtowel of a skirt one last fruitless tug, and finally tied his apron ribbon tight around his waist with a lovely bow and took a few deep breaths through his mouth before grabbing the doorknob and taking a few looks out the door. Karkat didn’t see Gamzee on the bed like he was expecting.

“...Shit” Karkat muttered under his breath, was that how Gamzee wanted to play this game?...God this is going to be a long night.

Karkat took a few more out of the door before deciding to play Gamzee’s dumbass, bulge-stiflingly embarrassing game, god he is going to choke his matesprit with his own clubs.

Karkat sat down on the king-sized bed that he and his matesprit shared, and laid out on his back onto the bed before ruffling his hands through his hair, shoved his hands over his eyes, rolled over to his side, and pulled knees up to his chest. He took a deep breath and calmly grabbed a pillow off the floor, put it over his face, and screamed the dying wails of a really pissed off microwave until his throat hurt.

“Okay...okay, I’m ready” Karkat shoved the pillow back onto the floor, straighten out his skirt and headpiece, made sure his makeup wasn’t fucked up again, and slide out of the bed.

“I can’t believe he’s making me do this” Karkat sighed heavily before tugging the blanket off of the bed. He grabbed the two bottom corners of the blanket and flung the top half towards the top. The top half settled neatly below the pillows. He smiled smugly to himself for a bed so perfectly made, before grabbing the pillows off the floor and placed them on the bed from largest to smallest. 

“Well...now that’s done…” Karkat could only think of one, horrendous, revolting, degrading,generally bulge rippingly terrible chore he had to do next...fucking dishes.

Karkat groaned again before dragging his feet down the steps, ending up in the kitchen. Karkat looked around in their half kitchen-half living room to see if he finally saw his dumbass matesprit to no avail. “Holy shit, he actually left”

“...The audacity of that purple blooded,empty-headed,sopor soaked, clown bitch!” Karkat snatched the headpiece of off his head and threw it down on the ground. He stomped on it a few times before kicking it underneath the couch. Karkat huffed out a breath and sat down on the floor. A few thoughts ran through Karkat’s head-most of them about murder-before he decided on his next course of action. He got back up and made his way over to the sink. He was going to at least do the dishes before ripping off the dress and laying down in bed; ready to yell at his matesprit when he comes through the door.

Karkat turned on the water and poured a bit of dish soap into the basin. Karkat stewed in his anger as the sink slowly filled with water and bubbles. He turned the water off and started scrubbing a plate down. “He could’ve left a note or something, that fucking asshole” Karkat grumbled to himself as he continued through the pile of dishes.

He stopped suddenly when a thought pierced its way into his thinkpan; “What if this was a sign? Maybe he doesn’t love him as much as he thought he did?”. Karkat didn’t know where this thought came from but it was staying and growing fast. “How foolish are you? To think a highblood could possibly love a mutant like you?” Fuck, he had to keep it together. He knew Gamzee loved him, he couldn’t go 5 seconds without telling Karkat how much he loved him, but doubt was starting to wiggle its way into his thinkpan. Karkat continued washing dishes; he had to get his mind off this. 

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Karkat’s waist and suddenly his back was against a scrawny but strong chest. The warm feeling of Gamzee’s breath against his neck sent a small wave of goosebumps on his arms. There was a small pause in the air before Gamzee finally spoke to Karkat. 

“I heard that shit you were talking, slut. Did you honestly think you could get away with that shit, motherfucker?” Gamzee growled.

Karkat was starting to sweat a bit; a little taken aback by his matesprit’s confrontation. It didn’t last long; Karkat had a full 3 hour tirade filled with swears never uttered by sailors and a long list of suitable names for the clown. He only got a loud sound out before it was cut off by Gamzee’s hand on his shoulder.

Karkat was suddenly bent over the sink as Gamzee lifted up his skirt. “Well, well, well look at the messiahs have brought to me.” Gamzee practically purred as he saw the other surprise Karkat had for him. A pair of lace panties. Gamzee ran a hand over them slowly. Karkat shivered at the feeling before a gasp ripped itself from his throat. Gamzee had smacked his ass, hard. “What the fuck?” Karkat tried to growl but it came out as a soft whimper. Gamzee chuckled before pulling the underwear down. “Sorry Karbro. The thought of your nice ass jiggling was too much to bear”. Karkat’s face turned bright red. Why did he have to get the painfully honest matesprit?

His thoughts were cut off quickly when he felt Gamzee’s bulge slowly move its way into his nook. Karkat lowered his head and panted at the feeling of Gamzee filling him up like this. The warmth filled his insides; spreading through his body. He felt Gamzee’s head against his shoulder, his warm breath at the back of his neck. “Fuck Karbro...you would think after all the times I wrecked your tight nook, it would at least loosen up a bit” Karkat felt a bit of his genetic material drip out at this statement. Karkat had to take a few breaths before speaking “...if you keep talking like that I doubt this will last long” Gamzee laughed at this for a bit, a lot longer than someone with their bulge in someone’s nook would laugh for. Gamzee placed his hands on Karkat’s hips before growling in his ear “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make sure this lasts all night” Karkat was gonna question this but was cut off by Gamzee slamming his hips into his. Karkat yelped out in surprise and pleasure. Gamzee ran his hands up and down his hips while Karkat quivered at the sudden movement. Gamzee hummed softly before continuing his plan. “I’m gonna wreck your nook until I cum. You can cum as many times as you want Karbro; just know I ain’t stoppin” Gamzee chuckled before returning his hands back on to Karkat’s hips. “Don’t forget to finish those dishes” Karkat tried to at least growl but was cut off once again by Gamzee’s hard thrusts.

“Fuck!” Karkat moved his hand to his mouth to bite down on. His genetic material was leaking down his thighs at this point; making a perverse squelching noise that echoed through out their kitchen.

“Gamzee! I can’t-a-ah!- last this long. Please-fuck! fuck! shit!-slow down!” Karkat could feel his release coming fast. He hadn’t even touched the dishes since Gamzee came in. He suddenly felt Gamzee’s hand leave his hip and wrapped around one of his horns.

“Ahh! G-gamzee!” Karkat’s material squirted out of him and landed on the panties that were around his knees; soaking them instantly. The rest of it made a puddle on the floor. Karkat’s knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the sink’s edge. His legs were shaking at his release. There was another smack on his ass, Karkat cried out again. Gamzee was still going, it felt like he was going even faster than before.

“Gamzee please...come inside me, make me your pail please...finish inside me” Karkat whispered pathetically. All of his pride came out of his nook, he was fucked senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> im probably gonna continue this later but just take what i have now please


End file.
